Situation Purple
Situation Purple is a 2000 American animated mystery horror comedy film produced by DJW Animation Studios for Columbia Pictures. The second feature film from DJW Animation Studios, it was directed by Damen Walker and Robert Rodriguez from a screenplay by Walker, Chris Matheson, and Morie Hopkinson, and stars the voices of Hayden Christensen, Drew Barrymore, Austin Nichols, Kel Mitchell, and Garry Marshall. The film follows a group of detectives who attempt to find an unknown force responsible for creating a hazardous mutated purple substance that destroys everything in its path. Situation Purple was originally released on October 13, 2000. It received mixed to positive reviews from critics and was a box office success, grossing over $135 million worldwide over its $38 million budget. It was later released on VHS and DVD on May 8, 2001. Plot At the Lincoln Park of Chicago, Illinois, a huge drill-shaped machine emerges from the ground. The drill opens up a gun that sends a thick pile of purple slime shooting out towards the ground before the drill makes its way back into the Earth. More coming soon! Voice cast *Hayden Christensen as Matt Browen, leader of the detectives. *Drew Barrymore as Lucy Ostler, Matt's girlfriend. *Austin Nichols as Brian Hannon, detective. *Kel Mitchell as Leo Crompton, detective. *Garry Marshall as David Rosenblatt, detective. *William Shatner as Mr. Quincy Nye Fullerton ("Mr. Quitnam"), the boss of the detectives. *Kath Soucie as Carly Sterling Jenkins, the news reporter. *Mark Hamill as The Guardian of All Forces, a holographic floating yellow head who keeps visitors from entering the lair of the culprit responsible for the destructive purple goo. He takes the detectives through several challenges that exist within the underground goo-infested tunnels. *Dabney Coleman as Dr. Emmelbert Chartas Grossie IV "Dr. Emil", a human-disguised extraterrestrial being who plots to trap all of the Earth's inhabitants inside one of his malfunctioning experiments. Additional voices *Stephen Anderson *Jack Angel *Dee Bradley Baker *Steve Barr *Robert Bergen *Rodger Bumpass *Jennifer Darling *Paul Eiding *Jessica Evans *Jeff Fischer *Jess Harnell *Amy Hill *Sherry Lynn *Danny Mann *Mickie McGowan *Laraine Newman *Phil Proctor *Jan Rabson *Kevin Michael Richardson *Bill Striglos *Ruth Zalduondo Production Coming soon! Marketing *A teaser trailer was released on March 17, 2000, and was shown before films such as Project Zero, The Road to El Dorado, and The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas. *The first theatrical trailer was released on August 11, 2000, and was shown before films such as The Replacements, Bring It On, and Space Cowboys. *The second theatrical trailer was released on September 18, 2000, and was shown before films such as Remember the Titans, Digimon: The Movie, and Meet the Parents. Soundtrack Track listing #The Wizard - Yngwie Malmsteen #Starter - The Cardigans #Live & Direct - Sugar Ray feat. KRS One #Aliens Exist - Blink-182 #Come On, Part III - Stevie Ray Vaughan and Double Trouble #Disappearing One - Chris Cornell #The Perfect Crime - Apollo 440 #Your Eyes - Simply Red #Bombay Sapphires - Stevie Nicks #Foaming - Melvins #What's Come Over Me - Frente! #Manhattan - Eric Johnson #Yesterday When I Was Brave - Jebediah Gallery Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 70% collected from 91 reviews and an average rating of 6.3/10. The critical consensus reads: "You'll either stutter over the intimidatingly rapid slime effects, or find some good laughs at the intentionally cheesy tone borrowed from the 1980's." Another review aggregator Metacritic gave the film an average rating of 61 out of 100, based on 24 critics. More coming soon! Home media Situation Purple was released on VHS and DVD on May 8, 2001. The Blu-ray for the film was released on November 27, 2012. More coming soon! Transcripts Main To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailers To read the transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Columbia Pictures Category:2000 Category:2000s Category:Situation Purple